Dark Beginnings
by Xand'r Coldhearted
Summary: <html><head></head>Between the murder of Sam Keating and Connor and Oliver's complex relationship, you never know what to expect with the wild students of Middleton Law School. Join me on this fantastic joy ride as we explore the strangeness going on around the campus. Murder, romance, drama, and mistrust. Relationships will be put to the test, and soon you'll figure out How to Get Away With Murder.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fanfictioners! I, Xand'r Coldhearted, with the help of my bff's Sami Smith and ButterCupFub, have just started the How to Get Away with Murder fanfiction fandom! Since it's new, I'm suuuper excited to see new people joining the [secret] club. For now, I'm just gonna discuss some interesting points of the show, since there's only been two episodes lol.

First off though, I'm going to add the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** How to Get Away with Murder is Peter Nowalk's, Shonda Rhimes's, and ABC's. I do not own it.

Anyways, onwards and forwards.

Dontcha think that...

This "romance" between Connor and Oliver is questionable.

Rebecca is no good and should stay away from Wes because he's mine and no one can have him.

Rebecca is a nice person at heart, but she definitely killed Griffin's girlfriend.

Griffin was a part of that mess too.

Who is Michaela engaged to?

Sam is suspicious. No, cross that. BONNIE is suspicious. I saw that look she gave Annalise when she kissed her hubby. She's jealous of Professor Keating and we ALL know dat.

Frank is….too much of a minor-major character to really talk about, but you guys remember his contact picture on Laurel's phone. Mmmhmm. They're doing no-no's.

Well, if you guys have any other major things to point out, leave a review or PM me and I'll mention them in the next….chapter ;)


	2. Discussion pt 2

-Disclaimer: I do not own How to Get Away With Murder. All rights go to Peter Nowalk, Shonda Rhimes, and ABC.

* * *

><p>This chapter was supposed to be a one-shot. But I need to clear a few things up.<p>

Thank you Peoplelikeus13, CasandraReese, Define Random, spiritofthecrane, Chronicles of Potter, prislynn, everyone who checked this discussion/story out, and {guest} Random Person.

I actually have a message for you, Random Person. Sorry for talking about Connor/Oliver "like that". If by that you mean negatively, I just want you to know that I completely ship them! Oh and I almost forgot about the fact that Asher was never there, I kinda brushed it off like, "Maybe Asher went shopping with his rich daddy that night." Also, thank you for leaving your review, I appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Okay. Discussion Time.<p>

-I THINK I LIKE CONNOR 10 TIMES MORE NOW. He's so conniving! Telling Michaela that he had a fling-thing with her fiancé (Aiden) during boarding school was sooo evil lol.

-Also, there have been a couple of things mentioned to me by some people:

1) There are like a million romance quarrels in this show. Connor and Oliver and Aiden. Annalise and Sam and Nate. Wes and Annalise(mmhmm) and Rebecca. Laurel and Frank and that random dude from the bar. Haha, so many different scandals.

2) Sam's killer could've been Annalise. Or Wes. Or one of the other students. Or GRIFFIN! (I don't trust him anyway!) Or even Nate.

-Did you catch when Nate lied to Annalise? He obviously saw that Lila and Sam, weren't where they were supposed to be on Friday. I mean, I didn't trust him from the beginning, but this? He done lost his mind. What would Annalise do if she found out? Absolutely nothing, because her snake of a boyfriend threatened to sell her out.

-Wes done lost his mind too. What was he thinking?! But more importantly, HOW COULD REBECCA SNITCH?! What the ham? I understand that he was a stranger, but that was just harsh. Then again, he did tell her to never say anything…

-Michaela should just drop Aiden. If he didn't tell her about that "thing" with Connor, what else hasn't he told her? It's obvious that she doesn't trust him to the fullest extent, and it seemed like she became a little detached from him.

Poor Annalise. She's so weak and broken underneath that heroine shell :( She shouldn't have cheated though, that's on her.

Frank. Frank just looks like he wants to pounce on Laurel. Woof.

Laurel should never get drunk again.

Aaannnnd…any more suggestions? Next chapter might actually be a drabble/one-shot, or a discussion. Depends on what you guys want ;)


	3. Death Of Lila Controversy

Oh my gosh, how long has it been? I'm sooooo sorry to EVERYONE who actually reads my discussion, the past month has been so busy and important tasks have been time consuming. But I'm back and hopefully people are still interested. Alright, let's get started.

HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-HTGAWM-

Who killed Lila Stangard?

Now, the number one suspect is definitely Sam Keating. What are his motives? The though of people finding out he knocked up a young lady could really damage his career and relationship. So kill Lila, erase evidence, go on with his life. But everyone knows now so bad move. Also, Sam is a liar and a cheater, but for some reason I can't see him as a murderer.

I don't think Griffin did it, he seems like a punk, all bark no bite.

Rebecca could've done it, to take Lila out of her terrible misery. I mean, c'mon, your friend is in deep shat and you don't want to see her like that. Then again, Rebecca also seems like a barker, not a biter. Definitely not a killing type.

It could've also been Bonnie. She's just...a basket case. Probably suffered mental trauma when she was younger. So I could see her trying to protect Sam...in some messed up, nonsensical way.

But I'm saving the best for last: Annalise. She loves Sam, more than she should really, and I can imagine her getting rid of Lila to keep her and Sam together.

But hey, enough about what I think, what do YOU think?

And because of my long hiatus, let me wish you an early HAPPY NEW YEARS! That's the least I can do! Leave any extra comments on new formed relationships, like Bonnie and Asher, if that even goes for 'relationship', and thanks for checking this out!


End file.
